Hiddenfolk
This is the driver page of Hiddenfolk. I like fairies of the mean celtic kind, fairytales and drawing. So much drawing. About me So I'm Hiddenfolk, but folk call me Hidden! I'm really bad at talking about myself so uh watch this space I don't mind if you upload my art, but please add the suffix '-byhidden' ' to it so that I can keep track of it! So that's (any name)-byhidden OCs ''This list is for the characters I consider my 'main' OCs, at this current moment in time. A more comprehensive list can be found on the OC subpage. Main OCs * '''Anthony Faeritas son of the Fairy of Truth from Prince Darling * Beatrice Miller successor to The Girl Without Hands * Circe Vogelsang daughter of the witch from Jorinde and Joringel * Dante Sinistrum son of the Devil with Three Golden Hairs * Entropy Hiberne descendant of the dark fairy from Sleeping Beauty * Fionnuala Beadsley sister of Fiorimonde from The Necklace of Princess Fiorimonde * Grethe Angelsen successor to the Guardian angel from The Last Pearl * Lilura Goya daughter of the witch from The Fisherman and his Soul * Minton Pan successor to the shepherdess from The Shepherdess and the Chimney Sweep * Nobelle Fox daughter of Mr Fox * Reina Maledi successor to Nabote from Fairer than a Fairy * Solstice Blume successor to the prince from Sleeping Beauty * Virgil Dextrum successor to the angel from The Girl without Hands * Bai Xifeng successor to Snow-White Fire-Red Trivia *If you can rip an apple in half with your bare hands and send me evidence I will draw you something for free Art (old) Wren Baum.png Sterling Corvid.png Dove Goldstep.png 180.png Doc Coppelius.png Aurum Corvid.png Blessing Brighteye.png Tokki fanart.jpeg Clementine.png Artemis Mire.png Bell Morrigan.png Caroline traditional.jpeg Carol original.jpeg Klpie.jpeg Pauly.jpeg Taniamh.jpeg Will.jpeg Robogal.jpeg Terrible.jpeg Glynn armour.jpeg Tiny child.jpeg Ivy.png Magpie.jpeg Hare.png|is this colour scheme too bright? good. Glissade.png Dandy Lion.png HiddenDopt1.png 20160811_175430-1.jpg|Scylla.... 20160821_230900.jpg|A restyle attempt 20160826_233620-1.jpg Opes.jpeg Startgft.jpeg 20160826 015014-1.jpg 20160825 225101-1.jpg HadleyWatercolour.jpeg MatchiEwfanart.jpeg MonsterhighMinton.jpeg EPMinton.jpeg BPMinton.jpeg SUSMinton.jpeg GFMinton.jpeg EWMinton.jpeg Itsmin.jpeg Mahoandmint.jpeg Mintonp.jpeg Sdcc fennel.png CaitrinNewBasic.png Caitringbadphoto.jpeg 20160820 123524-1.jpg 20160820 115432.jpg 20160814 140218.jpg 20160725 184554.jpg 20160708 173017.jpg 20160628 145515-1.jpg Jesse-1-3.jpeg Jesse-1-2.jpeg Jesse-1-1.jpeg CaliIcon2.png CaliIcon1.png Marissa2.png Marissaicon.png Baysicon.png QuinnIcon2.png QuinnIcon1.png Obsidianicon1.png Obsidianicon2.png Bird lady.jpeg|Bird lady Hiddendolls.jpeg Jesse and bane.jpeg Truly.jpeg 20160904 162501.jpg 20160904 162400.jpg 20160904 162341.jpg 20160904 162141.jpg QuinnlovesCali.jpeg CalilovesQuinn.jpeg KrysFanart2.jpeg KrysFanart1.jpeg CircusBunny.jpeg BootlegSurgeons.jpeg 20160910 120458-1.jpg BaneIconrequest.png SPrimum non nocere.png RuanJia.png Chrys.png Bobsidianandnopal.jpeg Mychelle-contestentrybyHidden.jpeg Chryshasaspider.jpeg Chrysandbrim.jpeg 20160922 215414-1.jpg 20160922 215403-1.jpg Hildefons-concept.jpeg 20160929 214730.jpg Hidden oc lineup1.jpeg AmberBaltic-fanartbyhidden.jpeg Krystal-fanartbyhidden.jpeg CelesMochi-fanart by hidden.jpeg DocandFons-LegacyDay.jpeg CircusSuil-inktober4.jpeg Harvest moon-inktober4.jpeg Minton-undies.jpeg Sloane-Inktoberday2.jpeg Opaline-byhidden.png Londoneye-byhidden.png Adrian icon.png Davidjonessketch-fanartbyhidden.jpeg Dudes be hugging.JPG This really did become a meme huh.JPG Elwood exe file broke.JPG Intiate handhold sequence.JPG Oldcharacterlineup-byhidden.jpeg Dorothlea-byhidden.jpeg Laviniadesign-byhidden.jpeg Oldleaart-byhidden.jpg Sisyphusdesign-byhidden.jpeg Hidlefonsogdesign-byhidden.jpeg Sketchbookpage-byhidden.jpeg Mintonedit-byhidden.png Gallery (new) Paradisecolouredart-byhidden.png Starbdaypressie-byhidden.jpeg Hearthacard-byhidden.jpeg Angelicall-byhidden.jpeg Grethe-byhidden.png Phenanewdesign-byhidden.jpeg Daphneandclytie-byhidden.jpeg Thedreamteam-byhidden.jpeg Swfrcouple-byhidden.jpeg Entropydesign-byhidden.jpeg Cardeniasketch-byhidden.jpeg Entropyandleabusts-byhidden.jpeg Rightfulconcept-byhidden.jpeg Sylphiebust-byhidden.jpeg Entropybust-byhidden.jpeg Swfrdoodle-byhidden.jpeg Erminechalkpastel-byhidden.jpeg Entropychalkpastel-byhidden.jpeg Gunfox-byhidden.png Cloverpalette-byhidden.png Leprechaungirl-byhidden.png Liluraemblem-byhidden.png Ozaleaemblem-byhidden.png Royemblem-byhidden.png Anthonyfullbody-byhidden.png Anthonyrecolour-byhidden.png Clytieconcepts-byhidden.png Swfrconceptpalettes-byhidden.jpeg Cardeniabust-byhidden.png Solsticeconceptpalettes-byhidden.jpeg Entropypalette-byhidden.jpeg Heronethan-byhidden.png Smoleuglossa-byhidden.jpeg Euglossaconceptart-byhidden.png Cardeniaconceptpalette-byhidden.jpeg Rightfulconceptpalette-byhidden.jpeg Reinaemblem-byhidden.png Lilsconceptart-byhidden.jpeg Sadgorlhours-byhidden.jpeg Trio-byhidden.jpeg Nobellesketchpage-byhidden.jpeg Williambdayart-byhidden.png Oldassgrethe-byhidden.png Grethescratchboard-byhidden.png Grethethepessimist-byhidden.png Sometimeselwoodisattractive-byhidden.JPG Vanessadoodle-byhidden.jpeg Evanescentwatercolour-byhidden.jpeg IconicEvanescentOGrefs-byhidden.jpeg Popartcharmingdoodles-byhidden.jpeg Artemisredesignconcept-byhidden.jpeg Artemisbust-byhidden.jpeg Brushpendump-byhidden.jpeg Edenthedog-byhidden.png Turnusbdayart-byhidden.jpeg Mikhailogconceptart-byhidden.jpeg Virgildoodles-byhidden.jpeg Mintonpan-newbasic.png Oldbeadantedoodle-byhidden.jpeg Shoujogrethe-byhidden.png Evanescentandcake-byhidden.jpeg Artemisbasic-byhidden.png Category:Driver Category:Moderator